Brother
by fanficfangirl13
Summary: After Chase hate-kisses Caleb, Caleb wants more.


POV Caleb

Chase threw me around the room like a rag doll. Then into a mirror. I heard him laughing as I laid on the floor.

"Do you see my problem, here?" he asked me, still laughing. "I like to use. A lot. Only, no one ever told me about the, uh, effects, uh, the damage. The addiction. And we both know what happens now, don't we? So," he put his foot on my chest, "the way I see it, I add your power to what I already have."

"It won't stop the ageing," I said raggedly. "Your father obviously found out the hard way." At that, he angrily knelt over me, grabbing my collar and pulling me close.

"My father never had this kind of power," he growled.

It doesn't work like that," I said desperately. "It's the body that wears down, not the power." He readjusted his grip so he was holding me by the mouth, laughed mirthlessly and narrowed his eyes.

"Just think of yourself as a sacrificial lamb," he said. "Hell, your already their golden boy. Why not go out a real hero? So tomorrow night. The barn. Where it all started. A birthday party. Just you and me." He patted my cheek. "It's either you...or them...brother." Then he crossed a line and kissed me right on the mouth, forcing his tongue between my lips. He pulled away and I realized with shame and revulsion that I was rock hard.

* * *

At the barn

* * *

"So, you came. Wasn't sure you'd show," Chase said cockily.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Cuz I wanted to. What're you gonna do about it?" he asked challengingly arching a brow.

I walked forward, hating myself, grabbed his collar, and crushed our lips together. He kissed back immediately, shoving his tongue into my mouth. He pulled back for a moment, then bit my lip so hard it bled. He kicked my lip and moaned.

"You sadistic fuck," I said brokenly.

"You like it," he whispered, palming my hard cock through my pants. "Say it. Say how much you like it."

"No," I growled. Then he sucked on my bottom lip, tasting my blood again, and it was a heady experience. He squeezed my cock harder, commanding me again to say it, or he'd stop.

"I-I like it," I gasped. "I like that you're sadistic."

"Good boy," he purred, fingers twisting in my hair. His eyes went pitch black and we were both suddenly naked. He pressed himself against me, grabbing my ass hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him feverishly. He pulled back and pressed three fingers to my lips as he said, "open," in a dark, dangerous voice.

I opened my mouth and sucked on his fingers, coating them thoroughly.

I felt his first finger press against my opening then breach it. He probed roughly inside me, then spat in his other hand and started stroking my cock as he added another finger. I gasped and swore against his lips, then I begged for a third finger as he hit my prostate. He smirked and obliged, filling me further.

"Please," I begged again.

"Please, what?" he asked gruffly. "Beg for it."

"I, I want your cock inside me. I wanna filled up with your hot cock, please! I need it!"

"Good boy," he said again as he pulled his fingers out. I felt so empty, but then he laid me down and hooked my knees over his shoulders. I felt the head of his cock against my entrance and I just hoped he had slicked himself up while I wasn't looking. He pushed into me and I realized he had. He started to thrust wildly, giving me no time to adjust, and I shouted out in pleasure and pain. I tried to reach down and touch myself, but he growled, "don't you dare!" and I put my hands on his hair, pulling us together for a messy kiss. He slammed into me, hitting my prostate on just about every thrust. I screamed and begged for harder and faster and we were both so frenzied and worked up, it didn't last long. I came first, spilling between our stomachs. As I clenched around him, he came deep inside me and I cried out.

"What happens now?" I asked as he pulled out.

"Well, you can will your power to me and die, or we can fuck again. And as long as you let me keep fucking you like that, I'll get more power from somebody else. And I'll let everyone live. Deal?"

"Deal," I said.


End file.
